


Que me gusta Atsumu, dice

by maaikuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Sakusa le gusta Atsumuuu, Amor - Freeform, AtsuSaku - Freeform, Atsumu Miya, AtsumuxSakusa, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Omi Omi, Omi-kun, One Shot, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, SakuAtsu, SakuAtsu Week, SakusaxAtsumu, Short One Shot, haikyuu ships, sakusa kiyoomi - Freeform, short fic, soft, tsum tsum
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaikuto/pseuds/maaikuto
Summary: Estúpido amor, estúpidas mariposas y estúpido Atsumu por hacerle sentir tanto
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Que me gusta Atsumu, dice

Canción para escuchar ♡ [Counting Crows - Accidentally in love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=632fGN0oNGI%20%E2%99%A1)

**Que me gusta Atsumu, dice**

**.**   
_no_ _puedo escapar del amor en el que me atrapaste; ni tampoco quiero_

**.**

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace cuatro malditos años que acabaría _enamorado_ posiblemente le hubiera mirado mal e ignorado por completo. _Pero_ , si ese mismo alguien le hubiera revelado que se enamoraría de Atsumu, no se lo hubiera pensado dos veces y le hubiera rociado con espray desinfectante antes de obligarle a tragar el rodillo con el que se limpia las pelusas de la ropa y dejarle agonizando en el suelo porque Miya se había convertido en un grano en el culo desde el minuto 0 y antes salir del baño sin lavarse las manos que tener sentimientos por él.

Pero el amor es ciego (muy ciego, cieguísimo) y poco a poco, al ritmo con el que crecen los girasoles, todo lo que hacía Atsumu se volvió menos _ew_ y más _doki-doki_. Sakusa no comprendía qué demonios le pasaba en el corazón cuando tenía a Miya a su lado (cada vez a una distancia más corta), cuando le llama _Omi-kun_ o _Omi-Omi_ en ese tono cantarín, cuando le sonreía _a él_ , cuando sus ojos se encontraban sin esperarlo pero después ninguno se atrevía a dejar de mirar al otro como si estuvieran compitiendo (o enamorándose por accidente); y eso le traía de cabeza, porque necesitaba _entenderlo_ , necesitaba ponerle un nombre y asegurarse de que no tenía nada que ver con ningún problema serio de salud.

— Sí, significa que te gusta alguien. —Y esa fue la contundente y directa afirmación que el sonriente Komori le soltó después de, harto de no encontrar las respuestas por sí solo, explicarle lo que le ocurría.

 _Qué me qué de qué_. Las neuronas de Kiyoomi hicieron _pum_ , sus ojos desorbitaron y el trozo de cerdo rebozado que había tomado con sus palillos resbaló de ellos, cayendo de lleno en el bol.

— ... Que me gustqué.

 _Que te gusta alguien_. Que _le_ gusta alguien. Y que ese _alguien_ es la persona que le hace sentir esas cosas y esa _persona_ tiene nombre y ese _nombre_ es Atsumu.

_Que me gusta Atsumu dice, la puta madre, eso ni muerto._

Pero fue a partir de ese día, después de ese _pum_ , que todo se volvió patas arriba. Se le escapaban los suspiros, el estómago le cosquilleaba como si tuviera centenares de mariposas dentro y en su cabeza ese idiota ya no era _el idiota/estúpido/inútil/asqueroso/MiyaFeo/Tonto/Bobo_ sino _Atsumu_ sin insulto (menos cuando le tocaba los cojones a propósito); además, ya no sentía el deseo de continuar jugando ni de entrenar con él solo durante un rato más sino que sentía el deseo de querer hacerlo siempre, ni tampoco quería estar únicamente en sus momentos de gloria sino también en sus fracasos.

Y eso le confundió a Sakusa porque aún seguía negando ese _me gusta Atsumu_ , porque no entendía qué significaba realmente el _me gusta_ ni desde cuándo se había vuelto tan consciente de él. Así que pensando que quizás todo lo que estaba sintiendo acabaría tarde o temprano, trató de ignorarlo, de no acercarse a Miya, de obligarle a mantener de nuevo la distancia de seguridad (no vaya a ser que le contagie algún resfriado, un nuevo virus o el amor), pero _nada_ mejoró; de hecho, se intensificó y llegó al punto de no solo pensar en él por el día sino también por las noches, dejando de soñar sobre el _perfecto_ mundo sin los antivacunas para hacerlo con la _perfecta_ espalda de Atsumu que tantas veces había recorrido con los ojos en los vestidores sin darse (a veces) ni cuenta.

Y fue tras aquello, cuando se levantó de golpe, jadeante, con el corazón retumbándole en los tímpanos y las orejas enrojecidas, que comprendió que huir no iba a solucionar nada, que tenía que encararlo. Como fuera. Pateándole el culo o _acorralarle contra la pared_ , insultándole o _acariciando su rostro_ , haciéndole tragar el rodillo o _besándole_ , tosiéndole en la cara o _provocándole_ , diciéndole que le odia o _que le gusta._ Pero se encararía a él. Kiyoomi le haría saber todo lo que ese estúpido le está haciendo sentir y compartirlo, para que lo sepa, para que enloquezca por él día y noche también.

Que se prepare Atsumu, porque cuando Kiyoomi decide empezar algo, _no_ va a parar hasta acabar.

**Author's Note:**

> amo el sakuatsu cómo amo el sakuatsu
> 
> en tw y en wattpad también está el short pero ya que también me metí en ao3 quise aprovechar perdón no paro
> 
> es cortito, ¡pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado de igual forma! ♡ o al menos, lo hayan disfrutado más que la animación del cap 15 jsakaj es broma, ¡¡muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por leer!!
> 
> ¡nos volveremos a ver (i think) pronto!
> 
> que la vida les sea taaaan tierna como la sonrisa de yamaguchi


End file.
